The One
by cleanair
Summary: "Fine, but if you're not 'the one' you are as close as I'm ever going to get so I'll just have to round you up." Beck and Jade.


**So I just had this idea in my head and now I'm not going to be able to get it out until I get it out.**

"And here we have Beck Oliver and Jade West, Hollywood's hottest couple," A fake tanned, white toothed, bleach blonde interviewer says into a camera. "So you two arrived on the scene four years ago, how are things going?" She asks, directing the question at the couple in front of her.

"Things are great," Beck says, snaking an arm around his girlfriend's waist. "We're really excited to see the final product." They're at the red carpet premiere of Beck's fourth big movie. Jade's wearing this dress that made Beck's eyes bug out of his head when he first saw it. It's white and short, and makes her legs-tanned, thanks to her make up artist- look insanely long.

"Jade, we've heard rumors that you're getting started on a new screenplay?"

"I'm sure you're heard that." Jade scoffs. Beck just smiles at her.

"How's the production going on your new movie?" Interviewers prying into Jade's life isn't her favorite things, but it's what she signed up for.

"It's going really well," She's co-directing a movie. "Steve's been amazing." She says as she flops an arm over Beck's shoulders.

"You guys have been a really lucky couple. There have been very few cheating rumors, no accidental pregnancies, no sex tapes-"

"Oh, there have been, just not leaked." Beck jokes. Sort of. Not since freshman year of college, anyways. And they were the only people who saw it.

"How do you do it?" The interviewer asks, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"We've been together for a really long time, I think that because we got our difficult years out of the way before we got into this, that when we got our breaks we're in it together, one hundred percent." Beck says, pulling Jade closer.

"How many years have you been a couple?"

"10 tomorrow." Jade informs her.

"Wow! That's a long time for someone so young."

"We started dating freshman year of high school," Beck explains.

"How do you plan to celebrate?" Jade and Beck share a nervous glance.

"I guess we're just uh..." Beck starts.

"Going to have a nice dinner at home." Jade finishes. That's the plan, and had been for the last four years. What has actually happened every year is that they will have a nice dinner set at the table, and they will go upstairs to have a quick shower before dinner, but then they'll get distracted and have sex in every room of their house (except the dining room because Jade says that's gross, 'cause they eat in there, which confuses Beck because they just had sex in the kitchen which is where they make food, and Jade will tell him to shut up or she's going to sleep right now). After, Jade will put on one of Beck's button downs and Beck will wear his boxers and they will eat the dinner that's cold now and Beck will be happy they didn't just have sex on the table because it is a bit gross. Then she'll say she knew it and kiss him, and they will stop eating again have go back to the bedroom and have more sex until they are both too tired to move. "We like to keep it simple."

"Ok, well, have a nice night!" The interviewer says, giving them the cue to walk down the carpet more.

You can imagine Jade's surprise when Beck came home the following night, and Beck actually wanted to have dinner.

"Wait, what?" Jade asked.

"I said that I'm hungry and that we should go eat." Beck says, heading downstairs.

"Alright..." Jade mutters, following him. When they sit down, Jade eyes him suspiciously, taking a sip of the wine that's at her place setting.

"How was your day?" Beck asks.

"Are you cheating on me?" Jade shouts.

"How the hell did you get that from 'how was your day?'?"

"How do you not want to do what we do every year?" She fires back without missing a beat.

"This year is different!" Beck says.

"How?"

"It's 10 years! An entire decade! It's a big deal!" Beck exclaims, his hand is in his pocket, touching the velvet box that's in it. He's been carrying it around with him everywhere for the last three weeks, waiting for the perfect moment. It contains a ring that's gold and there are a miniature pair of scissors on the top and where the screw holding the two blades together would normally be is a diamond.

"Aren't they all a big deal?"

"Well, yeah, but this one is extra-special. In more than one way."

"What are you doing?" Jade asks and Beck goes down on one knee. "Beck, no. Stand up. Not happening."

"Just hear me out," He says.

"No. Beck we screw everything up an-"

"Babe. Just listen."

"I don't want to hear a cheesy rant about how you knew that you loved me the sec-"

"Listen." Beck interrupts.

"Fine."

"The first time I saw you was at auditions for Hollywood Arts. I remember because I was there with Andre and you were there with Cat, and Andre pointed and said 'check out that girls boobs,' and I looked over and I saw you, and I thought 'gee, she's pretty,' Then, Sinjin went over and asked if you had a pencil he could borrow and you gave him the scariest look I'd ever seen. He actually peed a bit."

"I don't even remember that."

"The first week of school Cat and Andre and Robbie and I started hanging out and Cat made you sit with us at lunch and I'd never been more thankful for anyone in my life. I asked you out one day and you threw a water bottle at me. And said 'NO.' So I asked again. And again. And about fifteen more times those first two weeks until I asked Cat for help. She said make you jealous. So I decided to go out with this blonde girl-"

"That was Cat's idea?"

"Yeah. Anyways, so we're walking by a pond near your house and I'm hoping you'll see us and re-think your answer, but instead when you saw us you pushed her into the pond and yelled at me. And then you said 'pick me up at eight tomorrow' and left. So I did. And we went for coffee. And I tried to order you 'girly shit' as you called it-"

"Why are you telling me this? I was there."

"I know. Just wait. And then after you ordered black coffee I left like such a little wuss for wanting hot chocolate. So I got coffee. And that was it. I was addicted."

"Trying coffee once doesn't get you addicted."

"Not to the coffee. To you." Jade sighs and rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling a bit. "So after when I walked you home I tried to kiss you. And you pushed my face away and threatened to stab my eyes out. And it didn't scare me one bit. Then you said 'I don't kiss you first dates. You'll have to wait.' I'd never been so happy because you wanted to go out again."

"I just wanted to make sure that you were a nice guy."

"I am, thank you very much. Anyways, the first time you actually kissed me I was so freaked out because you were so much better at it than me."

"Hardly. How much longer is this story?" Jade asks. Beck ignores her.

"I'm not sure. So, then six months later I'm going to go meet your dad for the first time, and I get into his house and the first thing that happens is he yells at me for not taking my shoes off. Then, forty minutes later when you're in the bathroom he turns to me and says 'you and Jade are taking it slow, I presume.' And I had no idea what to say because I had just stuck my hand up your shirt for the first time that night, so all I can get out is a stuttery 'yes, sir.' And then he gives me a really weird look, and I realize for the first time that things aren't going to be easy, but that's ok, because I've got you. And suddenly I realize that I'm in love with you. Love."

"It took you that long?" She asks.

"Anyways, so a few weeks later we're just sitting in my RV, watching 'The Scissoring,' and I'm scared and you're smiling like crazy, then the girl with the scissors starts to cut up her friend and you start laughing and I accidentally blurt 'Jade, I love you.' And you look at me like I'm crazy."

"You are."

"So then I just stop moving and you stop moving and we stare at each other. And you stand up and say something about having to go home. And leave. And I don't think that I moved for forty-five minutes until Andre and Robbie showed up at my house and asked what was wrong and I was like 'I think I just ruined my life.' And so Andre says 'What?' and I explain what happened and him and Robbie start laughing so damn hard that I thought they'd wet themselves. and so Andre tells me 'Jade loves you. She's put up with you for this long...' so I decide that it would be a great idea to run to your house with a flower. So by the time I'm there and have a rose it starts to rain. I'm standing outside your house in the rain with a flower and you look out your window and laugh. And will not let me in. And I see you mouth 'I love you.'," He says.

"I think you made that up."

"I didn't and you know it. So anyways things are great except for when I fuck it up,"

"I did, too."

"No, you didn't. I kissed Tori and we worked that out. And it was fine and they we started fighting and we couldn't stop."

"You're trying to get me to marry you, in case you forgot."

"I know what I'm doing! And you counted to ten and it wasn't enough time. And then I didn't open it. And you left. And Cat yelled at me. And Tori gave me these really disappointed looks and Robbie cried. Andre drove me home and then he yelled at me. And I listened to break up songs every day. And this one stupid song tortured me and it was sad and I cried and Robbie cried and Cat cried and-"

"What song?"

"You're gonna laugh at me."

"I don't care."

"Mine by Taylor Swift and all I could think is how whoever she was singing about followed her out into the street and how I wished I had done it." He says, talking as fast as he can with Jade understanding. "So Jade, will you marry me?"

"Beck, I don't know-"

"Babe, we both know that you're gonna say yes. I'm going to have to ask a thousand times and you'll say no, then one day you're just gonna be wearing the ring and I'll know and it will be perfect. But I don't wanna waste six months of my life asking you to marry me."

"But what if I'm not... 'the one'?" Jade asks.

"You are, though."

"But I'm not! What if I'm just a stop along the way?"

"Fine, but if you're not 'the one' you are as close as I'm ever going to get so I'll just have to round you up. So?"

"Yes."


End file.
